For example, there has been disclosed a terminal device capable of IP communication using any one of a plurality of guaranteed bands (that is, Quality of Service (QoS) values). The terminal device has a plurality of kinds of applications for data communication. The terminal device decides one guaranteed band from the plurality of guaranteed bands in response to the kind of an application to be used, and performs data communication using the guaranteed band.